At least it's out there
by glee-finchel-4ever
Summary: As a sequel to 'Time for a talk', this is when Rachel's dad's find out. Another one-shot. Hope you enjoy!


Rachel smiled up at Finn as they sat on the grass. He held her body close to his, fingers brushing against her back. Her phone, a completely pink iphone, rang, but the pair ignored it. Nothing would interrupt their "couple time".

As Finn tenderly kissed along her neck, it rang one more time. The sound of _Defying gravity_ hovering from the phone. Rachel groaned loudly, reaching over to answer it, though her hand was caught by Finn's.

"Just leave it," he whispered, kissing the line of her jaw.

"It might be something important," she complained, picking up her phone and pressing the answer button. Finn sighed, leaning on his side as he watched her.

"Hello? ... Oh hi daddy."

Finn wondered why her dad's were phoning her. Had there been a family emergency? He checked his watch, almost positive that there were hours before Rachel had to be home.

"You want me to come home now? ... Why?" she glanced his way as the next words were spoken. When she had finally hung up, they'd got into Finn's car and headed to her house in a stony silence, before Finn plucked up the courage to speak.

"So, is there a family problem or ...?"

"My dads said they'd rather talk about it in person," she forced the next words out unwillingly," And that you should be there too."

Finn gulped," Wh-why?"

She shrugged in return, reminding Finn to keep his eye on the road as he almost crashed the car. He slowed the car as he drove it into her driveway, and unwillingly climbed out. As they walked to the front door, hand in hand, Rachel noticed that there were no lights on, but strangely the front door was unlocked.

"Dad," she called through the dark hallway.

"In here Rachel," she heard her dad, Leroy shout from the living room. When they arrived there, there was still no lights on.

"Dad?" Rachel said once more, feeling a little confused. One of the lamps were switched on, her dads looking very unhappy. Rachel and Finn flinched a little from the sudden burst of light, though neither moved other than that.

"W-what's going on?" she asked, turning to look at Finn who appeared to be just as confused as she was.

"Take a seat," Hiram, the smaller of her dads spoke. Nervously, the two teens made their way facing opposite Rachel's dads. Finn tried to avoid their stares, and instead gazed at the lamp which was now placed on the table between the two sofas.

"I'm a little confused," Finn began, realising that maybe it would be best if he didn't say anything at all. He didn't receive a response.

Leroy began to fumble in a briefcase which had also been put neatly on the table. Finn began to wonder whether they'd been watching too many of those late night cop shows.

"Your father and I were in your room," he started," looking for the pictures we took last year on our holiday to New York, but then we came across this..."

He pulled a bag out of the briefcase, removing the contents. Both Finn's and Rachel's eyes widened as the condom was put before them.

"Did you plan of using this?" he said calmly, pushing it closer to them. Finn glanced over to Rachel in panic, but she was frozen into a scared expression.

"Daddy, I-"

"Did you or did you not?" he pressed the matter. Staring down at the floor, she nodded. Finn saw them exchange a look, and reached out to rub Rachel's back in a comforting way. She had definitely been right when she said that they would be difficult.

"When were you planning on telling us that you were sexually active?" he heard her dad say, and cringed. That's the exact term that she'd used.

"I was going to tell you. Honestly. It's just, not exactly a easy subject to talk about with two dads. Are you mad?" Rachel dared to ask.

"Yes," was the reply. Finn couldn't blame the Berry's for being brutally honest. At least he knew how they felt about it all. He noticed Leroy take hold of Hiram's hand, holding it tightly," We just thought that you'd be more open about this."

"Look, I'm sorry, but you need to understand that this is a very hard topic for me. Finn's parents only found out a few weeks ag-"

"Finn's parents already know?"

"Well, his mum and step-dad. They kind of ... walked in on us..."

Rachel tried to avoid eye contact with her dads. Maybe it wasn't the best of ideas to mention about Carole and Burt.

"You were having sex, whilst they were in the house?" Hiram cried, the shock apparent in his voice.

"We thought that they'd be out all night," Finn mumbled.

Something seemed to click in Hiram's head," So when _we_ go out, you two...?"

Both teenagers frowned, glancing at each other. Finn had the look that implied "they're _you're_ parents" but Rachel really didn't want to answer the question.

"I, err. We ... sometimes." Now it was her dads turn to be shocked. They wanted to shout at their daughter for lying to them, but both knew that with the absence of a mother, issues like this were likely to be ignored and they could sort of understand _why_ she didn't mention, though were still a little hurt that it took this long to find out.

Hiram decided to change the subject, as Rachel was looking more and more guilty as the seconds passed.

"We hope that you're both fully informed on the transferral of STI's and-"

"Dad!" Rachel shouted, her mouth wide open.

"And," he emphasised," have informed each other of any other sexual partners. Though I assume your Rachel's first Finn, you may have earlier partners."

Rachel looked up at him expectantly," Actually, Rachel is my first, erm ..."

He felt horrible for lying, but knew that if he hadn't said it then she would have brought it up sooner or later, and he would most definitely preferred later.

"Before we take this any further," Hiram said slowly, turning to Finn," I want confirmation that you are not just dating our daughter for sex."

Finn did a double take," What? No, of course not. We'd been dating for a few months, before we you know."

"We just want to be sure. I had a feeling that that Jesse kid was after her just for that very reason. Being a senior and all," Leroy replied calmly. For once, Finn agreed with them.

"Daddy," Rachel interrupted," I can assure you that Finn is an extremely chivalrous young man and wouldn't dream of dating me for something as trivial as sex. We share a very strong bond which is just nurtured through our love of singing and love of each other."

"We should hope so," Leroy was firm with the answer. His eyes glanced over Finn. That intimidating look. Suddenly Finn felt very small," You can go up to your room now Rachel. It's getting late."

Rachel glanced towards Finn, placing a short sweet kiss to his lips, as anything else in front of her fathers would probably panic them. When he heard the patter of her feet as she climbed up the stairs, his whole body tensed up : her fathers had that determined look which Rachel wore on a regular basis.

"I should go..." he trailed off.

"I'll walk you to the door," Leroy said, standing up alongside glee. He was taller by a few inches, and a lot broader. Finn knew that he was probably the one of her fathers who he should try not to say something wrong in front of.

"Don't be put off by the way we acted tonight Finn," he said, leaving Finn a bit confused. Though, he was confused a lot.

"It's fine," he stammered," I just guessed that you were like, really protective of Rachel."

Leroy smiled," I like you Finn. You're a modest boy, and I know from Rachel that you're very talented."

"Thanks," Finn grinned.

"It's clear that you care about each other. I'm happy that she can fully trust you, though as I'm her father you've got to understand my concern. After all, you've hurt her before."

He felt his blood run cold. How much did Rachel tell him?

"Though, because you've made a good impression on Hiram and myself, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. After all, you've all she ever talks about," Leroy smiled.

"_But_," the grin was wiped from his face," Break my baby's heart again and you will regret it until the day that you die. Understand?"

Finn nodded,"Y-yes sir."

"Please," the man patted him on the back," Call me Leroy."

Once the door was held open, he couldn't have got out of there quicker, giving Rachel's window a final look. He climbed into his car, noticing the screen on his phone light up.

The text from Rachel made him smile.

_I'm sorry about my dads. They are a little crazy when it comes to things like that. You can see where I get it from. At least it's over now. Did I mention that I love you?_

Whilst driving home, he realised that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. _And_ Rachel's dad told him to call him by his first name. That was a good sign, wasn't it?


End file.
